Camp USA
by Crazy Awesome Neko
Summary: America is looking for people to represent his states, and is choosing from every teen in America, looking to see who is the best for the job, and he finds them! He has chosen 50 teens from each state, all seeming to be up for the job. The only problem left is that they have no clue what they have to do! So, he begins a camp to train them! Will he succeed or fail? SYOC *CLOSED*
1. Prolouge: The Project

"Mmhm, yes Mr. President, I know ... Uh-huh, I'll get right on it! You can count on me! ... What do you mean by 'that's doubtful'? I'm super reliable! ... OK then, name one time! ... OK, OK, I said one! ... Fine, but this time for sure! I promise! ... No, I'm not crossing my fingers as I say this to you! What do you think of me of? A liar? Heroes dont lie! ... Alright, fine, I'll get on it! Bye Barry~ ... Yeah, yeah, you know you love me! Now bye!" and Alfred Jones, a.k.a the United States of America's personification, hung up the phone with the president of that great country, Mr. Barack Obama, concerning some buisness with the states.

This buisness you ask? It is concerning the fact that the president wants PERSONIFICATIONS for the states themselves! And, he wants TEENS! Of all people! The very people whom most of the nation doesnt trust! But its teens he wants, so he'll be getting teens.

He wants the teens to be between 16 and 19, to be born in America, and to fit the state stereotype as much as possible, much like how Alfred fits the general stereotype that Americans are loud and obnoxious, along with a few other things people assume that will not be said due to the fact the writer is American and highly objects to those stereotypes. Alright, back on topic. He also wants a camp to train these recruits for the job, and if they last for the duration of that time, they are the permanent representations. In fact, he has already had some of the best chemists in the world work on a top secret serum to have them take once they are officially the states of America.

They wont force them to join, and will choose the next best option possible. This is all a project after all, an experiment really. But the president wants this to succeed, and so all resources will be used to full extent.

Alfred sighed, tired from the thought of all the hard work ahead of him. But he had to listen to his boss, he had no choice. So, he picked up his adress book on the table beside him, picking up the phone as well, and he began making calls to people who he thought they would need for this little project, all well trusted of course. He started with the head of the FBI, Robert Mueller, and putting on his charm, he began the long process ahead of him.

"Hey Rob! Its me, Alfred! ... Yeah, I know, been a while, huh? ... Listen, I need to ask a favor on the behalf of the President ... Dont worry, it isnt anything like that, I promise! OK, here's the deal ..."

**So if you are interested, just send me your OC via PM! Form is on my profile! And rules are there too!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the First 5

Alfred Jones was waiting in front of some brand new, shiny gates, with a sign hanging above of it reading 'CAMP USA'. He was waiting for the first arrivals of the new states, and was excited to be able to meet them. Now, after long and thorough evaluation, they found the perfect 50. Only the best, and most trusted, were able to make this happen, and it was.

Now, its not as perfect as you think it is, a few of the first choices refused, saying they'd rather lead the life they had already. So all of them may not be the exact replica, but pretty damn close.

A small van in the distance was driving up to the camp, filled with what Alfred hoped to be the first recruits.

Moments later, the van came to a stop, and the doors opened. Alfred held his breath as he saw one, small, tennis shoe clad foot step out of the van in a careful and dainty manner. And following that foot came a girl with long, golden brown hair up in a ponytail, with emerald orbs to match on slightly tanned skin. The girl stepped out of the van completely, and took a look around, her chin up in a dignified stance. Now that Alfred got a full view of her, he saw she was wearing a blue polo shirt with dark, to the skin jeans. What caught his eye was a dove on the back pocket, which looked self-done.

_Dude, this chick is like Arthur! And she hasn't spoken yet and I know she'll be a piece of work!_ Alfred thought to himself as the girl walked up to him, and held out her hand as though she wanted to shake his own.

"Hello Mr. Jones, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Virginia Elizabeth Dare, here to represent the state of Virginia. I hope I may live up to your, and our fine president's, expectations here." And she gave him what seemed a warm smile, and he immediately relaxed, shaking her hand in return, saying, "Yeah dude! Hope you can have a great time here at the camp! And just call me Alfred! No need for all of that formal crap, we're going to be stuck together for a while anyway!" and he chuckled at her slight confusion. She just brushed off the comment, and went to go gather her things.

The next one to come out was a happy looking girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair, and eyes to match on tanned skin. She was wearing a red button up shirt with white flowers all over it, and light-was denim shorts underneath. And, she had on a par of strappy brown sandals, and he noticed she had large and dark sunglasses resting on her head, and close to it was a yellow hibiscus flower barrette, clipped into her hair. She took a look around, an innocent smile plastered on her face, and she saw Alfred, and bounded over.

She stopped dead in her tracks with a bounce, and held out her hand in greetings, saying, "Aloha Mr. Jones! It's so nice to finally meet you! My name is Daya Kahele, but just call me Day! Everyone does!" and he gave him a bright and cheery smile.

_Woah, this chick is hyper! And a lot like Italy too it seems …_ He thought as he shook her hand, saying to her, "Nice to meet you too hun! And just call me Alfred, everyone does!" and they both shared a laugh as she waved goodbye as she went to get her own things.

Next, out came two people, a boy and girl it seemed. The boy had on a motorcycle jacket, and had dark brown hair and matching eyes, and the girl had on a lab coat, and she had a blonde bun with fringe bangs. They boy was saying something to the one girl, and she seemed to be trying to shove him away, her face red. The boy was just smirking in amusement though, seemingly enjoying watching her squirm. They both walked up to Alfred, but it looked more like the boy was following the girl, attempting to annoy her some more. The girl held up a hand when she came to Alfred, trying to compose herself as she began to ignore the boy, and said, "Hello Mr. Jones, pleasure meeting you, my name is Anna Theresa Jones, and-" but she was cut off by the boy wrapping his hands around her waist, earning a surprised squeak from the girl. But he simply acted as though this were the most normal thing in the world, and said, "Hi, the names Gabriel Garcia, great meeting you man!" and he held out his hand to shake, now resting his chin on the girls head, earning a few protests from her.

Alfred chuckled at the two, and shook both of their heads saying, "Its great meeting you both, and just call me Alfred! And I hate to spoil you two lovebirds fun, but we can't have any hanky-panky here at camp, got it?" and Gabriel looked at him funny, and Anna's blush deepened, as she mumbled, embarrassed, "Yes Alfred, sir …" and she slipped out of Gabriel's grip and went to go get her things.

And the final person stepped out. It was a girl, and she was wearing a North Face jacket, yoga pants, and UGGs, with her brown hair up in a messy bun, and blue eyes to top it all off. She walked up to Alfred, held up her hand, saying, "Hey, my names Ryianne Merce, and I represent Connecticut. Cant wait to start here at camp" and he nodded, replying, "Nice to meet you too! Just call me Alfred!" and she nodded, and went off to go and get her things.

_Oh boy … They should be a piece of work alright …_ Alfred thought as he shook his head, and ordered for the gates to be opened. Now all he had to do was wait for the next 40. He was afraid he may not have it in him to take them all on like that.


	3. Chapter 2: Five More, Coming Right Up!

Alfred smiled as the next van pulled up, and the first one to come out was a girl with platinum blonde hair with darker, more natural streaks in it, along with wearing a red Angels shirt and dark wash skinny jeans, hoops in her ears, and huge sunglasses.

_Wait, are those Gucci?! This girl must have money! _Alfred thought as the girl, a small smirk plastered on her face, walked up to him, and stuck out her hand, saying, "Hey, I'm Angelica Marron, coming from California! Nice to meet you! You must be Mr. Jones~" and she gave him a smile, and he returned it as he shook her hand, saying, "Yes, I am, but just call me Alfred!"

"Well Alfred, just call me Angie!" and Angelica smiled again. "Alright Angie, just get your bags, and make yourself home!" he replied, earning a smile and nod in agreement, and her waving as she went to gather her things.

He smiled, and just then another person came out. This time, it was a guy, with jet black hair swished upward, and a flannel shirt over a white one, and a huge grin on his face, but it gave away a bit of nervousness. Following close behind was another girl with messy brown hair, and just a plain t-shirt and jeans, her sneakers muddy. She had a big, dopey grin plastered on her face, and it was oddly innocent in a way. They both came up to him, and the boy said, "Hola! I'm Armando Juan Larini! But just call me Mando! I come from New Mexico, great to meet you!" and he stuck his hand out for him to shake it, which he did. "It's great to meet you Mando! Call me Alfred! And you are Miss …?" he trailed off as he turned to the girl. She gave him an even bigger smile, and shook his hand, saying, "Names Olivia Wilson! I'm Illinois! Great to meet 'cha Alfred" and Alfred chuckled a bit at her excitement, saying, "Great to meet you too Olivia. How about you guys get situated?" and they both nod and go to grab their things, passing by a girl who looks rather grumpy, wearing a strapless red shirt and brown boots, with short and straight blonde hair.

"You Alfred Jones?" she asked rather bluntly. He smiled, and began, "Yes, nice to-" but he was cut off by her saying, "Good. Names Arianna McLarren, from Pennsylvania. Where can I put my stuff?" and rather rudely I might add. Alfred then replied politely, "Just take it inside, and go to the crowd of people." And in response she just nodded and went to go do as directed.

Alfred sighed, thinking, _She'll be a piece of work …_

And just then, he saw a boy wearing a tank top and shorts and a straight, serious, scrutinizing face walk up to him, and introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Elias Kobuk, I'm from Alaska," and Alfred smiled warmly at the stony Elias, saying, "Hello Elias! I'm Alfred Jones, but just call me Alfred!" and he held his hand out for a shake.

But Elias looked at him like he was crazy, and walked off to go get his things. Alfred just sighed, guessing he just didn't have good people skills. He brushed it off as he waited for the next van to arrive.

**Hope you all liked this one! And I'm surprised and so happy to see how many people are so eager to submit states! Thank you all, and keep them coming! Next chapter will be up by tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3: They Look Normal ?

Another van pulled up, and the first to come out was a girl with a cowboy hat, and a smile with just a hint of nervousness. She was quickly followed by a girl with a long, yellow, plaid shirt, and matching bow, and carrying a guitar case. That girl looked slightly bored. Alfred straightened himself as they came over to meethim.

"Hello, I'm Dianne Andrzejewski! But just call me Dianne, Di, I'm here from Wisconsin," the girl with the cowboy hat said with a friendly smile on her face, holding out her hand for him shake, which he did, introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Abigal Evans, here from Tennessee, nice to meet you Sir," and she gave him a small half smile on her face as they shook hands. After a small chat about the camp, the two went off to go gather their things, and next came up a boy with a Red Sox baseball cap, and a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Fredrick Thomason, but call me Ty, or Fred, I dont mind either, I'm from Massachusetts, nice to meet ya'!" and the two shook hands, and Tyler went off to get his things with the others.

"Hey, are you Mr. Alfred Jones?" said man heard as he tore his gaze from the first three's greetings, surprised from the normalcy from it compared to the ones from earlier. He turned to face the voice, which came from a girl with long, wavy black hair, and blue eyes, and she had a sweet and polite smile on her face, but seemingly a bit forced.

_Huh, guess I'd be the same way too if_-, but the thought was cut off by the girl asking again, "Are you?"

He smiled at her, and replied, "Yeah dudette, nice to meet you!" and he put his hand out for a shake, which she returned gratefully.

"Great, I'm Noelle Monroe, I'm from New York, and you can just call me Elle!" and after the he smiled, saying, "Call me Alfred then!" and she chuckled a bit.

She said a small goodbye, and went to get her things, and moments later came a friendly looking girl, who thrust her hand out, saying, "Hello! I'm Emma Michaels, I'm from Minnesota, nice to meet you!" and he returned the pleasantries, and she went to go get her things.

He sighed, happy that there were remotely normal people here after all!

**A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome characters! And I cant BELIEVE all the attention this story has gotten! Thank you guys so much, you guys are making me so happy! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: What a Handful!

Another van is now pulling up, and out hopped a very ... relaxed looking guy with dirty jeans and a button up, and Alfred caught a hint of a necklace? Anyway, he also had messy looking wheat colored hair, and quite a large stature. He looked around, and saw Alfred, and started to walk towards him.

" 'Sup, names Beau Johnson, from Arkansas, nice to meet 'cha" the boy, Beau, said as he held out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Beau, names Alfred Jones! But just call me Alfred!" and he shook Beau's outstretched hand.

"Cool, I'll go get my things, see ya' later?" Beau stated, in which Alfred nodded in response to, and he walked away. The next one to approach him was a girl, smiling brightly, with a black tank top with 'MIAMI' plastered on it, and a big old turquoise bow in her hair. Her eyes were big and sparkly, the color of the ocean even, and her hair was in a ponytail, long, and chesnut colored.

"Hi! I'm Victoria Sanchez, but just call me Tori, or Vicky even! I'm from Florida!" and she smiled as bright as her state smile. Alfred had to supress a laugh, remembering all of the pick-up lines he used with his sunny state down south.

"Nice to meet you Victoria, I'm Alfred, nice to meet you too!" and he held his hand out for a shake.

"Its really nice to finally be here, I thought I was going to blow my brains out in there" and she rolled her eyes. But, before he could ask why, the reason came.

"Hey! Whats up? Names Basti Stewart, and I'm from Jersey! How you doing today my man?" and 'Basti', which looking at files will later prove his real name is 'Sebastian', held out his hand. Alfred, taking this for a shake, shook it. But, to his dismay, it turned into a man hug, a rather rough one at that. Thank glob Alfred can just so easily let something go.

"Hey, I'm Alfred Jones, but just call me Alfred! Its a pleasure to meet you too dude!" and he smiled at the Jersey boy, who had messily cut hair, surprisingly light-toned skin, and a black tank top and shades to top it off. Either way, even if not looking the part, he sure did act it out well.

"Haha, its great meeting you too man, and whatever she told ya', its most likely untrue!" Basti said ,a cocky grin plastered on his face, and his comment earned a slap on the arm from Vicky, a now annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh shut it you! Lets just go get her things! See you later Alfred, great meeting you!" Vicky said as she dragged a now protesting Basti away. Alfred chuckled to himself as he wave them goodbye, and the next person came up.

This one was a girl, a soft smile on her face. She had golden brown hair in low pigtails, big brown eyes covered by glasses, and a cowboy hat.

"Hi there, I'm Emily Smith, from Texas, nice to meet you Mister …?" she said with cheeriness that didn't seem a bit forced, trailing off due to the fact she didn't know who he was.

"Alfred Jones, nice to meet you, call me Alfred!" and he put out his hand, smiling wide at her as she gave it a chaste shake. She claimed she had to get her things, and hurried away to fetch them, leaving Alfred to look at her with pity. This didn't last long though, for the next, and final in that bunch for the record, came up to greet himself.

He had reddish shaggy brown hair, green eyes, a light blue jacket with a red 29 on the back, and dog-tags. He had a smirk on his face, but with friendliness merged into his expression.

"Hi, great to meet you, you must be Mr. Alfred Jones. I'm Zech Smith, from Utah, but everyone calls me Quirky," and he put out his hand after that mouthful, anticipating a shake from Alfred. Alfred gave it to him, smirking right at him at his general happiness.

"Nice to meet ya', and yes I am, but just call me Alfred!" and they exchanged a few more words before Quirky had to go get his things.

Alfred sighed, praying they would be somewhat manageable, at the very least.


	6. Filler 1: Trouble at Camp!

The five who just arrived walked into a big room, like a game room in a way. There were couches along the walls, and a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There were a few games such as ping-pong, air hockey, foosball table, etcetera. In that room, was what the new group assumed to be the other states.

You see, groups of people sat at certain couches, with the sign of their region hanging on the wall above it.

"What is this, a reality TV show or something?" Basti joked, trying to bring attention to the group who just walked in. Vicki just rolled her eyes at him, and gave the assembly of people before them a bright smile.

"Hi! I'm Victoria Sanchez, but call me Vicki! I'm from Florida, where can I sit?" Vicki said tilting her head slightly, looking at everyone. The first to reply was Virginia, who stood up and gently smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Virginia Elizabeth Dare, I'm from Virginia. You're to sit here, at least the list says so," and she held up said list, with everyone's, there or not, name and state there, those who are there checked off.

"We're from the South Atlantic it says, so you're with Anna, who is from Maryland, and I," and she gestured to said girl, who simply gave a polite smile, and a nod in Vicki's general direction. Vicki gave them both a slightly uncomfortable smile, and went to sit with the two ladies.

"Hey, I'm Beau Johnson, from Arkansas. Where should I be sitting Virginia?" Beau asked Virginia next, giving her a half smile. She returned it with her own, and said simply after looking at the list, "'West South Central', and it also has an 'Emily Smith, Texas' here, she with you guys?" she added, looking at them all with a questioning look.

Emily stepped forward timidly, and said softly, "I'm Emily Smith, can't wait to get acquainted with you all!" and she waved.

Then, the two sat down at their couch, where at once Daya dived in to make conversation with Emily, considering Elias was silent the whole time.

"Hi, I'm Zech Smith, from Utah, call me Quirky though. Where am I to be seated?" Quirky asked next, and Virginia replied after once again looking at the list, "'Mountain', over there," and she points to a couch with three others there, in which he sat at and immediately struck up a conversation with Mando and Gabe.

"Hey, looks like I'm the last! Names Basti Stewart, I'm from New Jersey! So, where should I sit?" Basti said, and immediately Virginia replied, "'Mid-Atlantic', over there," and she pointed at a couch with two girls, Arianna and Noelle, on either end of the couch, both scowling.

As Basti sat down in the middle, Arianna scowled more, and scooted away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, confused as to why she did that. But then he smirked, an idea coming to him. He turned to her, a seemingly polite smile on his face. But it was anything but.

"Hello ma'am, nice to meet you. May I be graced to know such a beautiful lady as yourself name?" he asked, with the best polite act he could put on, and put out his hand for a shake. She just looked at him, and scowled more, turning away, mumbling, "Leave me alone you ass …"

Noelle just rolled her eyes, and glared at Basti saying coldly, "Leave her alone would you? I already tried talking to her, no use. She just cussed at me and ignored my very existence. Don't even know what her name is," and she crossed her arms in front of her chest scowling some more, hinting a bit more than she let on.

"Why should she do that? She has to talk eventually, we are all stuck with each other after all!" Emily said to Noelle, cocking her head a bit to the side. Noelle just gave her a small smile, saying, "I don't know, how about you give it a shot? I think she'll-" but she was cut off.

"You guys do know that I'm still in the room, right? God, stop acting as though I don't even EXIST! And quit acting as though you know me or something, 'cause you don't," and Arianna snapped at Noelle, who in return snapped her head her way, slightly shocked that she said more than two words to her, but she then glared back.

"Well, you were doing the same thing, just with basically EVERYONE! And I don't know you, you're right, but I just took a wild guess, alright? Not a big deal!" Noelle retorted, voice raising.

"C'mon ladies, calm down, lets be-" Basti started, but was cut off by the two yelling at him, "SHUT UP!"

"Sorry, I just don't like people, and you all seem pretty snobbish if you ask me. Bunch of prisses you are! And don't go assuming shit, nobody needs that either!" Arianna retorted, voice rising as well, and she stood too. Noelle stood as well, got close to the other girl, and asked, "Oh really? I'm snobbish now? And a priss? You're one to talk then, you don't know me either, or anyone in this room as a matter of fact! So how about you shut your face, bitch!" and she lightly shoved her back, causing gasps all around the room.

Arianna, only stumbled half a step, and she shot daggers with her eyes, saying sharply, "Don't touch me you dumbass, you have no clue what you're messing with," and she shoved her back, only a bit harder. They went on like this for a few moments, and they then started to throw punches. And at that point, everything became chaos.

People were yelling at each other, trying to get them to stop. And finally, they got the two girls away from each other, but it took about half a dozen of them though. The girls were still kicking, both of their eyes crazed and furious, and yelling profanities at each other.

"C'mon guys! Calm down! We can work this out!" Tyler cried out in desperation as he struggled with Elias and Basti to hold back Noelle, who was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Yeah ladies, c'mon! Its not worth it!" Gabe tried as well, holding back Arianna with Mando and Quirky, and she was practically an animal trying to set themselves free.

Everyone was yelling, some ladies crying, all hell was loose! And-

_SLAM! _

Everyone immediately shut up and turned to the door to see …

~/|\~

**CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, so looks like a little misunderstanding burst into something more. And both pretty tough! Ouch, this shouldn't be good! Who might be at the door though? We'll find out next chapter I suppose~ So stay tuned! XD**


	7. Chapter 5 Part One: Someones in Trouble!

The door slammed over, and there was Alfred, glaring daggers into all of them, and there appeared to be a crowd behind him. But never mind that now, Alfred was looking ready to kill them all. He walked in slowly, surveying the dead silent room of frightened teens. Just then, the boys holding the girls back from killing each other dropped them and backed up, arms up in surrender. The girls however were left to land hard on their behinds with a thump. They were both equally afraid. But of course, neither were going to admit that!

"You know I'm disapointed, I was expecting at least a week at the very least for people to get into a fight, but not so bad as this. Now, tell me what happened before I lose my cool, because I will," Alfred said, with a mixture of anger and sadness. Or was it shame? I dont know, it was something along those lines.

But anyway, thats when the two girls tried talking over each other, and that resulted in another screaming match, and the boys resuming their positions to hold the two back. This is where Alfred goes berserk.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR, I WILL LOCK YOU TWO IN A SMALL ROOM UNTIL YOU BECOME BEST FRIENDS, AND DONT THINK I WONT! NOW STOP THIS PETTY NONSENSE AND TELL ME -ONE OF YOU- WHAT HAPPENED!" and his face is red and his fists balled up, he doesnt look the same as the man they meet just hours before. So everyone shut up, save Arianna and Noelle's quiet mutters about how they hate each other, and thats when someone spoke up.

"Well sir, Noelle and Arianna had a little ... disagreement, and things got a bit out of hand. I think you can understand that, right Mr. Jones?" Anna stated slowly and cautiously, afraid he would burst again if she said the wrong thing the wrong way.

But he just took a few deep breaths and gave her a quiet 'thank you', and he turned back to the two ladies now glaring daggers at each other, who snapped their heads in his direction when they saw that his attention was on them.

"Now ladies, I've decided to let this slide for now, because it is your first day. But, if I hear of another fight breaking out, you will see more of where that came from. And a talk is in order for later as well," Alfred said with scary seriousness, and in return the two just nodded because they didn't want to anger him further.

"But anyway, how about on a lighter note, we have more campers! And even better, two vans came at the same time, so we have ten people instead of five! Here they are!" Alfred said, completely making a 360 on his mood as he stepped aside to let in that crowd I mentioned earlier.

And so, in walked the ten teenagers, the current ones taking their seats as they introduced themselves. The first to step up was a boy who looked a lot like Francis, except he had shorter hair and no facial hair, wearing a white button up shirt worn messily and dark jeans with a pair of Converse sneakers. He gave a coy smirk to them all, and winked at a few ladies as he gave a deep and graceful bow.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ethan Huggon, commonly known as Ethan, I am here from Louisiana, and I hope I may be able to get along with you all~ Now where may I sit?" Ethan said with much flourish, smirking as he took his seat with Beau and Emily, instantly chatting Emily up much to her discomfort.

The next to stand up was a small, skinny, frail boy who looked as though he could care less about who they were. He had a dark brown shaggy hair with a dark grey beanie to cover it, wide brown eyes, a white t-shirt with a Mickey Mouse logo and black long-sleeved shirt beneath, dark wash worn jeans, and worn black canvas shoes.

"Hey, names Kendall Wilson- and stop laughing right now, I know it sounds girly so shut up," he said as he heard a few guys snicker (a.k.a. Basti, Gabe, and Ethan), "-and I'm from Rhode Island, where can I sit?" Kendall said, not at all wanting to be there, and he took his seat, once told, with Ryianne and Tyler.

"Hey, I'm Tyler, nice to meet you," Tyler said as he held out his hand, trying to be friendly. But Kendall just snorted and rolled his eyes at the attempt.

Now the next to introduce themselves was another, and one of the last boys. He had messy dirty blonde hair with a pastel green colored headband in it, large green eyes, scrawny and lithe built, and wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with loose black yoga pants. He looked bitter and as if he also didn't want to be there either.

"Hey, names Isaac Jones, from Vermont, where can I sit?" he said bluntly, then sitting with who the previous sat with, blatantly ignoring them all. Kendall glanced over to him and smirked, knowing he was going to like this guy right away.

Next was a girl- who looked distastefully at them all I might add –who had long golden hair in braids and wild flowers woven into it, deep set brown eyes, pale skin, and a very petite and thin frame, and rather short as well. She looked a bit dressed up for the occasion, wearing a white and fuchsia floral print strapless pencil skirt styled dress, with a sweetheart neckline and carried a white lace umbrella.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I am Riley-Anne Wilkes from Georgia. It's a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances, now where can I sit?" she said , putting on a pleasant face for them as she walks towards Vicky, Anna, and Virginia, and the moment she sat, a tense silence took over thick enough to cut with a knife.

Now the next was another lady, with long and wavy chocolate brown hair ending at her chest with a small pink bow clip, wide sky blue eyes full of curiosity, fairly pale skin tone -with upon further inspection a sprig of freckles on her nose that was covered by makeup- and wore a pastel pink sleeveless dress with a lace white cardigan, a pearl bracelet –faux of course- and a silver necklace with a small red charm on it, and to top it off a purity ring. She had a calm smile, a bit forced but seemingly genuine.

"Hello everyone! I'm Charlotte Elizabeth Turner from Mississippi, can't wait to get to know you all better! Where may I be seated?" she greeted like the lady she is as she goes to sit with Abigal, whom which she attempted to strike conversation with.

Now the next to come up was …

~/|\~

**I know, I'm evil! Cliffhanger and all that jazz, so fun for torture! But it was also a bit needed! And so sorry I didn't update sooner! School was being evil and held me up! And my computer has been acting up lately, and for a while I thought I almost lost this chapter! But thankfully, it was just in another folder! So yeah, a few announcements!**

**I won****'****t be accepting anymore OCs! So sorry folks, but I want to keep the story going, and I just don't have time anymore to wait for people to submit! But I appreciate all of the OCs that were submitted, I love them all! But they may or may not have very major parts in the story, but still will appear frequently! Thought I might add that as well!**

**I know this is weird, but not exactly uncommon, but can someone make a cover picture for the story? I'm not very good at art -especially on the computer- and I want something special for the story! So just PM me if you're interested, and we can work something out!**

**So thank you for reading, I do appreciate all of the attention given to the story! Thanks a million times a billion! :D**


	8. Chapter 5 Part Two: Rest of the People!

The next one to come up was a grumpy looking lady in a cowgirl hat, with a brunette ponytail sticking out behind it. She had almond brown eyes, and a tanned and fit looking body. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown vest over and skinny jeans. She just looked at everyone with a look of scrutiny before she just sighed.

"Hello, my name is Sophia Houston and I'm from Alabama. Where may I sit?" she said with a polite manner as she was directed to sit with Abigail and Charlotte. She sat down, and just sat there, a very awkward silence falling around them.

The next one to step up was a girl who had red hair in a boy's cut, round indigo-ish blue eyes, lean build, and was wearing a black tank top beneath a Gamecock hoodie along with plain old jeans and sneakers. She was scowling a bit as she looked over at everyone in the room before saying anything.

"Hi, names Kylie Bouknight, I'm from South Carolina. Where may I sit?" she said as she was directed over to where Virginia, Anna, Vicky, and Riley were sitting. She sat down and just sort of sat there, a look of slight discomfort on her face.

The next girl to come up was also a red head, but just longer with a black cap on it, golden brown eyes, a slim build. She wore a black hoodie with blue jeans and red Converse sneakers, and white headphones. She looked bored, but there was a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Baily Jordan, from North Carolina, and that's about it really … Where can I sit?" she asked, smile spreading on her face. She sat with who Kylie sat with before hand.

The next one to come up was a girl with long brown hair to her hips, wide green eyes, athletic build, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a button shirt that was currently unbuttoned to show a dark tank top, jeans, and cowboy like boots and hat.

"Heya everyone, I'm Shannon Rodgers and I'm from Nebraska, where can I be seated?" she asked, a slightly amused smirk on her face as she went and sat down with Emma, which she smiled at politely before sitting down.

And the last and final girl there (for now) had dark brown hair in messy curls to right above her shoulders, the bangs side swept, wide, double lidded light brown eyes, slim and wiry, and olive tone skin. She wore a lace sundress under a flannel button up shirt as she had a heavy fleece jacket (due to the weather being hot), and old Converse sneakers. She also had on cat-eye framed glasses and a straw fedora, and a piercing on her helix and lobe. She looked bored as well, impatience lurking on her face as well.

"Hello, my name is Ingrid Chao and I'm from Washington- state not capital -and where may I be seated?" she asked in a cold and condescending tone as she went to go sit with Daya and Elias. When she say, Daya started to look around desperately for some form of escape from the silence.

"So that is just about who we have so far guys. And-" Alfred began, but was cut off by his phone deciding just then to ring. Alfred quickly dismissed himself for a moment, and after a quick chat with the person on the other line, and snapped the phone shut once more, and turned to the teens, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well the next group is here everyone! Be prepared to meet them soon kiddos!" he called quickly as he ran out of the room to greet the next band of future states.

~/|\~

**OK! OK! You guys can go rabid on me, I seriously don't blame you if you do. I mean even for me, I think a little less than **_**two months**_** worth of NOT updating is a bit much. So yeah … Sorry guys! ^_^' Heheh …**

**But anyway, onto matters that most likely will not lead to my death!**

**I know what you're all thinking, this could have been better. But I seriously had no good ideas for this, so this will be that chapter that could always improve. It will, trust me. I will edit it a bit if my brain decides to give me ideas for such a plot to spice it up.**

**Cover art thing is taken care of as you may see … So yeah, there's that.**

**That's all I have to say really … I need to work on this sort of stuff :P Anyway, bye bye my lovelies! Will update sooner than before! (^3^)**


	9. Filler 2: Can I Borrow Your Phone?

Ryianne looked around the room, a bit bored looking. She was a bit annoyed at this point with all the yelling and all, and was regretting her decision to come here in the first place.

But no matter, she'll make it through with her beloved Starbucks! Now if only she can find one that's nearby …

"Hey, can I borrow your phone? I left mine in my bag and don't think anyone would enjoy to see me digging it out since it's at the bottom of my bag," Ryianne asked the boy next to her- the boy Tyler from Massachusetts.

"Hm? Sure, here you go!" he said, pulling out his phone, but was met by a confused stare from the North Face and Uggs clad girl.

"What? Is something wrong …?" he asked, equally confused. She pointed at his phone, a look of slight distaste on her face.

"What is … That?" she asked, as though she has never seen a phone before.

"Um, a phone? Why?" he answered, a bit offended. It was just a phone, so why was she acting so weird?

"Doesn't look like any phone I've seen … Never mind, but do you know by any chance if you saw a Starbucks coming here?" she asked, shaking her head. Why did he have such a prehistoric phone? She thought everyone had an iPhone or even a Samsung Galaxy!

"Um, no. Why …?" he asked, just a tad bit weirded out. This chick was so preppy, and he just wanted to end this conversation soon.

"Oh … Well if by any chance you do, tell me please!" she requested, smiling a bit as she turned away.

"I think I'll just dig in my bag …" she muttered to herself, getting up from her seat, going to search around for her bag.

~/|\~

**Okay, I know this sucks. I know this isn't what you guys wanted, but I seriously have been really busy lately for some reason, and I just haven't had much time (or simply strength to stay up that late). I know you guys hate excuses – or at least that's what I assume – and just want to move on along with the story as much as I do. **

**And if you're wondering why I'm publishing this specific filler, well the thing is that this was the only idea I've really had and it's been nagging me for quite a while. **

**Sorry if it's crap, I know, I know, I suck. Hate me, flame me with hate, hit me with your best shot! I'm sorry, and I will work on the next real chapter. This is just something to keep you guys entertained for a while … Bye-bye for now … I need a hug after disappointing you guys … (;_;)**


End file.
